Une dernière danse
by Serleena
Summary: Par rapport au manga, avant que Riza ne parte chez le généralissime. Elle et Roy vont profiter de leurs dernières heures ensemble.


**Aaaaah ! Le site remarche ! J'aurais voulu la mettre hier soir, mais cette (censuré) de page voulait pas s'ouvrir. Enfin passons. Merci pour vos reviews sur la dernière songfic. Clin d'oeil à Ayma, dont la vidéo sur la même chanson m'a inspirée pour cette songfic. Bon, voilà le programme : après cette songfic viendra la nouvelle fic, pis deux songfics, j'ai une idée de fic que je vais mettre à plat et sur ordi et encore une songfiv. En bref, z'avez de la lecture pour un bon moment.**

* * *

Au mois de décembre a lieu le traditionnel bal de noël des militaires. Le genre de réception que Riza n'appréciait pas trop. Avant, elle attendait cet évènement avec impatience, espérant que Roy l'inviterait à y aller avec lui. Mais ça n'était jamais arrivé. Le colonel y allait toujours avec de jolies femmes au côté duquel Riza se sentait bien insignifiante. Donc pendant un certain temps, elle avait amèrement déchanté, et s'était fait une raison.

" Hawkeye, vous allez au bal cette année ?" demanda Roy.

Riza avala son café de travers.

" Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle après avoir reprit sa respiration.

" Je vous demandais si vous irez au bal. On ne vous y voit plus depuis longtemps."

" Et alors ?"

Nous y voilà, songea Roy. Il inspira et se jeta à l'eau, priant pour qu'elle garde son calme.

" Vous iriez avec moi ?"

Riza écarquilla les yeux. Oh ? Après si longtemps il se décidait enfin ? En quel honneur ?

" Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez trouvé personne ?"

" Eh bien ... je n'ai pas cherché en fait. Je me suis dit qu'avant que vous ne partiez comme secrétaire chez le généralissime, ce serait une bonne façon de ... se quitter." expliqua Roy.

" Eh bien ... oui d'accord."

" Parfait, je passerais vous prendre." sourit-il.

Et donc le fameux soir venu, il vint la chercher. Il resta bouche bée en la découvrant. Riza avait revêtu une robe blanche à fines bretelles, dont le bas était ample. Elle avait attaché une partie de ses cheveux, le reste flottant sur ses épaules. Quand il arrivèrent, plusieurs personnes se retournèrent sur leur passage. Riza se sentait nerveuse comme jamais. Une chanson se diffusa dans l'air, dont le titre était "une dernière danse". Roy l'invita à danser. Comme c'était un air doux, ils pouvaient danser un slow là-dessus. Le colonel la serra contre lui, et commença à fredonner :

_J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps  
Effleuré cent fois son visage  
J'ai trouvé de l'or  
Et même quelques étoiles  
En essuyant ses larmes  
J'ai appris par coeur  
La pureté de ses formes  
Parfois, je les dessine encore  
Elle fait partie de moi_

Riza était surprise. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait chanter. Il avait une belle voix. Elle sourit, et se laissa entraîner par son partenaire. Depuis le temps qu'elle avait rêvé de se retrouver dans ses bras, elle comptait bien en savourer chaque seconde.

_Je veux juste une dernière danse  
Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence  
Un vertige puis le silence  
Je veux juste une dernière danse_

La voix grave et chaude de Roy berçait Riza, qui finit par appuyer sa tête sur son épaule avec un fin sourire. Peu importe ce qu'on penserait d'eux, de toutes façons on ne les verrait plus ensemble. La vie les avait déjà séparés. Roy chantait pour Riza, elle en était sûre. Cette chanson lui était dédiée.

_Je l'ai connue trop tôt  
Mais c'est pas d'ma faute  
La flèche a traversé ma peau  
C'est une douleur qui se garde  
Qui fait plus de bien que de mal_

Elle la connaissait cette douleur. Elle ne la ressentait qu'une fois par jour, mais ça durait vingt-quatre heures. Et oui ça faisait du bien, c'était ça qui la faisait tenir face à toutes les atrocités militaires. Sans ça, elle aurait sombré dans le désespoir le plus noir. Riza chassa ces pensées de sa tête. Ce soir elle était dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout, elle n'allait pas tout gâcher en pensant aux horreurs de la guerre. Le lieutenant se concentra sur la voix de Roy qui sussurrait à son oreille :

_Mais je connais l'histoire  
Il est déjà trop tard  
Dans son regard  
On peut apercevoir  
Qu'elle se prépare  
Au long voyage_

Ah oui, elle allait partir c'est vrai. Ce qu'elle redoutait plus que tout s'était produit : demain elle quitterait Roy. Toute l'équipe était dispersée aux quatre coins du pays. Riza n'aurais jamais cru que ça arriverait. Roy se mit à lui caresser la tête, jouant avec ses cheveux. Elle sourit à nouveau, oubliant que demain elle ne le verrait plus.

_Je peux mourir demain  
Mais ça n'change rien_  
_J'ai reçu de ses mains  
Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme  
C 'est même trop pour un seul homme  
Je l'ai vue partir, sans rien dire  
Fallait seulement qu'elle respire  
Merci d'avoir enchanté ma vie_

Roy répéta cette dernière phrase sans chanter. Elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas finir par pleurer, tant elle était émue. Riza le serra davantage contre elle, comme si elle craignait que tout ne soit qu'un rêve. Roy sourit à son tour, et déposa un baiser sur sa tête avant de reprendre la chanson :

_J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps  
Effleuré cent fois son visage  
J'ai trouvé de l'or  
Et même quelques étoiles  
En essuyant ses larmes  
J'ai appris par coeur  
La pureté de ses formes  
Parfois, je les dessine encore  
Elle fait partie de moi_

Un courant d'air frais tira Riza de sa rêverie. Roy l'avait entraînée au-dehors. Elle le regarda avec surprise. Roy effleura sa joue, puis passa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Riza les entrouvrit, il se pencha et l'embrassa. Leur baiser fut tendre, puis passionné, presque désespéré. Ils eurent l'impression que le temps s'arrêta. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, la musique leur parvenait de loin.

" Vous savez pourquoi je ne vous jamais invitée auparavant ?" murmura-t-il.

Riza secoua la tête.

" Parce que je ne n'osais pas. Je ne m'en sentais pas digne. Je vous ai toujours considéré comme un petit diamant, que je ne méritais pas. Je suis conscient de la chance de vous avoir près de moi. Et je donnerais cher pour que vous restiez auprès de moi." avoua-t-il à mi-voix.

Riza mit une main devant sa bouche. Là, elle allait vraiment pleurer. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il lui dirait des mots aussi doux. C'était plus que ce qu'elle espérait. Elle ne put retenir une larme. Roy fut surpris.

" Vous ai-je offensée ?" demanda-t-il inquiet.

" Non ... émue ... merci."

Roy la serra contre lui, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Riza ne put s'empêhcer de sangloter sur son épaule.

" Je veux ... pas vous ... quitter ... Roy."

" Chhhht. Je sais, moi non plus. Mais ça ne nous empêchera pas de nous voir en dehors du bureau." dit-il doucement.

Les pleurs de Riza se calmèrent petit à petit, et ils restèrent là enlacés. Puis Roy essuya ses larmes avec les pouces.

" Allez venez. On va passer un peu d'eau sur vos beaux yeux, puis on tâchera de s'amuser. Ca vous convient ?" demanda-t-il.

" Oui."

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle, pour profiter de leurs dernières heures ensemble.


End file.
